Saliendo del abismo
by chibi nina
Summary: La mayor maldición de Logan ha sido su perdida de memoria, algo que muchos catalogarían como bendición. Pero si una mañana como cualquiera, el muro que mantiene preso tus recuerdo se derrumbara de repente. ¿Qué harías?. Secuela de Cuenta Regresiva.
1. Prologo

Hola a todos tanto tiempo, se que me he perdido y se que quizás lo siga haciendo estoy por graduarme y eso siempre significa menos tiempo… Pero intentare no perderme demasiado.

Se que para mis lectores asiduos, tengo inconclusas varias historias, pero si de hago estoy segura es que ahorita no las voy a terminar. No tengo inspiración para ello, ese es mi gran problema si mi musa se va debo esperar a que vuelva.

**Declaración: **Se que esta por demás decirlo, pero los x-men no me pertenece, solo los uso para mi propio disfrute y el disfrute de los que visitan estas páginas.

**Importante: **Como esto es una secuela, creo que sería sensato leer cuenta regresiva antes que este fic. Por otro lado esta historia se ubica dos años después del final de la antes citada.

**Dedicado: **A todas las personas que en algún momento se han enfrentado contra sus propios demonios y han salido victoriosas y a mi Bobby.

**Saliendo del abismo.**

**Prologo.**

Un pasillo oscuro se extendía frente a sus ojos, el caminaba con un hombre uniformado, parecía algún miembro poderoso de la milicia. De improviso diviso la luz al final del túnel y una vez más se encontraba en aquel lugar, las instalaciones subterráneas del lago alkali, estudio más detenidamente el rostro del hombre a su lado, si no había duda era Stryker.

El coronel se volvió hacia él y le dijo calmadamente:

- Has tomado una buena decisión Logan – El tan solo sentía como se iba despojando de sus prendas, hasta que llego a las placas de metal sobre su pecho, William le tendió la mano para recibirlas, mientras aseguraba – Te haremos unas nuevas, no te preocupes… - Pero entonces él le interrumpió.

- Quiero que digan Wolverine…

Después de aquello la escena se desarrollo como siempre, las luces verdosas, los científicos con jeringas, las agujas llenando su cuerpo con la pesada aleación. Su garganta amenazaba con soltar un ronco rugido, las garras le quemaban los nudillos, pero una minima parte de él, sabía que tenía que controlarse, su nariz percibía un sutil aroma, un aroma a mujer.

Inesperadamente todo cambio a su alrededor, ya no estaba en el tanque, sino al aire libre arreglando troncos en un camión, se estaba ganado la vida como Dios manda, hasta su subconsciente lo sentía extraño, demasiado ajeno para ser verdad. Al terminar de apilar la madera en la parte de atrás de un pickup roja. La puso en marcha y se dirigió a una casa a las orillas de la carretera, una cabaña que resulto ser una escuela.

Sentada en un banco a las afuera del plantel, le esperaba un mujer de cabello azabache, piel trigueña y ojos claros, ella le sonreía mientras caminaba hacia la camioneta. Pero a cada paso la escena sufría una distorsión, como cuando la señal de una televisora va a ser interrumpida por otra. Y así fue, él ahora tenía a aquella mujer en una posición demasiado familiar, su psiquis estaba a punto de estallar, no sabía bien cuanto debía torturarle su propia mente, pero aquello resultaba insano, el rostro de la fémina adquirió unos tenues matices parecidos a los de Jean, para luego transformarse en Marie, su Marie muerta entre sus brazos.

Ya no podía más tenía que gritar, él después se encargaría de tranquilizar Mathew, pero sino atacaba en ese momento, algo peor podría pasar.

Más cuando estaba a punto de lanzarse contra sus enemigos imaginarios, escucho la voz de la mujer.

- Tú me recuerdas a una leyenda de mi pueblo…

- Ah sí, ¿Cuál? – Pregunto divertido.

- La leyenda del Wolverine, el era un hombre sabes… Un hombre que se enamoro de una mujer que le resultaba inalcanzable, se enamoro de la luna, se dice que en su desesperación fue engañado por un shaman que lo convirtió en el animal que hoy conocemos con ese nombre, un animal que está condenado a llorar por su amor inalcanzable… - Logan sintió como la morena lo besaba frenéticamente al terminar su relato y lo cómodo que sentía entre sus brazos.

Una voz lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad o a lo que él creyó que era la realidad, Gambito estaba a su lado señalando el cuerpo inerte de Kayla, el nombre le produjo un escalofrío.

- ¿La conoces? – El muchacho le miraba con curiosidad, pero lo que más le dolió fueron sus propias palabras.

- No, nunca la he visto….

Por fin había ocurrido, un grito gutural lleno cada rincón de aquella casa, las garras se hallaban a la vista de todos, mientras que las plumas de las almohadas y el colchón aún flotaban por los aires.

El hombre miro a todas partes antes de encontrarse con el rostro curioso de un niño de apenas dos años de edad, el cual jugaba con un par de carritos. Logan intento calmarse pero entonces lo impensable paso.

El nene se levanto de su sitio y camino hasta él, colocó una de sus manitas en la pierna de Logan y dijo.

- No peotupe pá, to ben…

El salvaje y fuerte Wolverine, fue domado con aquellas simples y mal pronunciadas palabras, guardo las garras y cargo y abrazo a su hijo. La puerta se abrió súbitamente, Marie lo miraba preocupada, al igual que Ororo, quien había venido tras ella.

- Logan, ¿Qué paso?, ¿Está todo bien?... – El solo respondió, sin atreverse a mirarla.

- Estoy recordando…

* * *

Bueno se que es corto…

Pero es que solo es el prologo, espero saber de ustedes y que me digan sus opiniones.

No prometo que el capitulo sea muy pronto, ni tampoco que tarde mucho.

Besitos los quiero.


	2. Persiguiendo al conejo

Hola amigos, heme aquí más pronto de lo que nadie imaginaba, ni yo lo imaginaba para ser sincera. Déjenme decirles que este fic será toda una odisea, se ha escrito tantas cosas sobre Wolverine, tantas historias y su vida a sido tan errática, que la verdad intentare ceñirme lo más que pueda a ella, pero obvio que tendrá mi toque muy personal.

**Declaración:** No chicas lo la mento no soy dueña ni de Wolverine, ni de Hugh Jackman… Y o también lo lamento…

**Dedicado: **A todas las personas que en algún momento se han enfrentado contra sus propios demonios y han salido victoriosas y a mi Bobby.

**Saliendo del abismo.**

**Cap. 1: Persiguiendo al conejo.**

Marie observaba con preocupación la puerta del despacho del profesor, desde hace más de una hora Logan se había encerrado en aquel cuarto junto con Charles y Emma. No era que ella creyese que los dos síquicos más poderosos del mundo no pudiesen ayudar a su esposo con sus problemas mentales, bueno no es que Wolverine estuviese loco ni nada de eso, pero…

Ella ya no sabía que pensar o que decir, quizás al final del día quien iba a estar loca era ella misma, sintió como alguien se sentaba justo a su lado.

_- Genial – _Pensó para sí, realmente en aquellos momentos no necesitaba de palmaditas en la espalda, pero pronto se encontró con el rostro sereno de Scott.

- Pensé que sería más divertido si tuvieses compañía – Argumento con una sonrisa.

- Sí… Divertido – Respondía secamente y encogiéndose de hombros – Scott no es que no aprecie tu compañía… - Se apresuro a alegar.

- Pero estas demasiado ansiosa como para divertirte – Termino el líder del equipo.

- Cariño lo entendemos – Musito Ororo trayendo un carrito de té.

- No me gusta sentarme y esperar… Soy más de las que entran en acción, bueno no se si soy yo o…

- Tus demás personalidades Cherry – Gambito no pudo evitar entrometerse, tan solo había aceptado unirse al grupo, "ayudemos a Rogue", porque esta era la mejor amiga de su actual novia, la chica pirotécnica jubilo.

- Bueno pero en conclusión, no me gusta estar sin hacer nada – Se defendió.

- Lo se dulzura – La apoyo la de amarillo – Pero deberías controlarte, si no por ti hazlo por nuestro sobrinito – La castaña tomo un profundo suspiro, sabía que tenían razón, pero eso no resolvía sus temores, tenía tantas preguntas, tantos pero sí…

Las puertas del despacho se abrieron y una rubia despampanante desfilo a través de ellas, Emma se veía impecable, parecía una diosa en medio de un culto mundano, su esposo la interrogo con la expresión del rostro, aunque claro que ella podría haberle leído la mente, pero jamás haría esa intromisión sin su permiso.

- Rogue, he venido a buscarte – Musito la bruja blanca.

- ¿Le paso algo a Logan? – Pregunto la mujer colocándose de pie y encaminándose, rauda y veloz al interior de la oficina.

- Esta niña esta algo alterada – Dijo en voz alta la síquica.

- Como cualquier esposa en su lugar – Expuso Summers.

Emma lo miro y le regalo una sonrisa.

- Bueno, cualquier esposa que no pueda leer la mente – Y dicho esto entro otra vez en el salón del cual había salido.

* * *

Apenas Frost abrió la puerta, las fosas nasales de Logan se llenaron con el olor de Marie, sabía que se encontraba angustiada, de muchas formas entendía que ella debía tener miedo. Seguro se estaría preguntando si el recordaría otra familia, otro amor, otra vida. Pero la verdad su mente seguía siendo caótica.

Chuk le había ofrecido la alternativa de él guiarlo a través de sus recuerdos, de ayudarlo a armar ese rompecabezas tan desfragmentado y lleno de huecos. Hasta la misma Emma, quiso aportar algo de luz al asunto.

Fue entonces cuando él lo decidió, no sabía muy bien su edad pero todos aseguraban que debía tener cien años cuando menos, eso es como para vivir dos vidas, quizás más debido a su falta de memoria, pero él solo recordaba a una esposa, el solo recordaba a una salvadora, el solo pensaba en su Marie.

La voz de la mencionada lleno sus oídos.

- Logan, ¿Estas bien? – El hizo que sus ojos delinearan cada rasgo del rostro de la joven, realmente se le notaba preocupada.

- Si nena, estoy bien – Respondió con aquella familiaridad, como si ya hubiesen tenido esta conversación cientos de veces.

- Rogue – Intervino Xavier – Hemos llegado a una solución, para que el proceso por el que esta atravesando Logan no sea tan traumático - Ella le brindo toda su atención – Emma y yo, le ayudaremos a reconstruir su pasado, será un proceso largo pero relativamente sencillo ahora que todas las trabas de su mente se han liberado.

- Si la verdad, lo consideramos de mayor conveniencia y menos traumático, que si lo dejásemos a su libre albedrío. – Recalco la rubia.

- Si bebe, realmente ahorita mi cabeza en un revoltijo de muchas cosas, imágenes vienen y van, resuenan nombres en mi cabeza, pero no le encuentro lógica. Aunque Chuk dice que así es como tú te sientes a diario… - Comento a forma de juego, pero ella lo conocía muy bien y sabía que en parte quería opacar su sentimiento de culpabilidad. Sí supiera que gracias a que él estaba en su cabeza, es que ha podido sobrevivir hasta este día.

Ella le tomo la mano fuertemente y le sonrió, más bien fue más una mueca, pero para como se sentía era la sonrisa más grande que había hecho en su vida.

- Bueno, tal parece que pensaron en todo… Pero no entiendo, ¿Necesitan mi autorización o algo?.

- Aunque no habíamos pensando en la autorización, no es una mala idea – Recalco la bruja blanca – Siempre es bueno escudarse las espaldas.

Todos los presentes la miraron con desaprobación.

- Esta bien, entiendo, no chistes sobre el tema – Y tomando una bocanada de aire, la exhalo diciendo – Que carácter…

- No, Rogue solo queremos que tú también nos ayudes…

- ¿Yo?, pero yo no poseo poderes síquicos – Realmente se encontraba sumamente confundida.

- No nena, déjame explicarte – Comento Wolverine en tono casi paternal – Solo acepte este tipo ayuda con una condición – Marie lo miro con una ceja arqueada en ademán de alguna explicación – Quiero que vengas conmigo.

- ¿Ir?... ¿Ir a donde? – Pregunto mirando a todos los presentes.

- A mi cabeza o mejor dicho al interior de ella…

- Logan quiere compartir contigo su vida – Recalco Frost.

- Te corrijo Emma – La interrumpió Logan – Ya comparto mi vida con ella, solo quiero que termine de conocer mi pasado.

- Pero Logan… Yo… - Realmente a Rogue, le estaba costando procesar todo aquello.

_- Querida_ – La llamo el profesor.

Cuando ella volteó se dio cuenta de que este no movía los labios.

_- Logan se va a enfrentar contra sus peores demonios, los que él mismo engendro. Y aunque todos en la vida lo hemos hecho en varias ocasiones, no creo que ninguno los halla tenido que enfrentar a todos a la vez y en un mismo momento._

_- Yo sí…_- Afirmo Marie.

_- Lo se, pero no han sido tus demonios Rogue, sino los de tus inquilinos_…_ Se que eso no los hace diferir mucho, pero…_

- Esta bien – Respondió la miembro de los x-men, su esposo la miro agradecido – En las buena y en las malas, ¿No Logan?. – El apretó aun más la delicada mano dentro de la suya.

- Así es bebe y lo siento – Ella negó con la cabeza.

- No, mi amor esta bien…

- ¿Preparados? – Pregunto Emma mientras colocaba otro cómodo sillón al lado del que ya ocupaba Wolverine. Marie sonrió.

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso? – La interrogo su esposo.

- Creo que le pediré al profesor que nos regale estos muebles…

- Con todo gusto querida – Afirmo el hombre mayor.

Por fin Logan reparo que eran los mismo sillones, donde decidieron darse una oportunidad hace ya un par de años.

- Pero no te apresures Chuk, no tenemos mucho espacio en el cuarto.

- Bueno aquí se los guardare…

- Bien, quiero que se relajen – Les pidió Frost – Y no se preocupen, aunque sientan peligro todo lo que verán es parte del pasado.

- Y además siempre estaremos monitoreándolo todo, así que si desean dejarlo por hoy así se hará – Les aseguro Charles.

- ¿Lista nena? – Interrogo Logan.

- Contigo siempre… - Dijo volviéndole a tomar la mano.

- Entonces comencemos – Dijeron al unísono los síquicos.

* * *

Era primavera el olor de la atierra recorría los campos, lo cerezos se encontraban en flor y los arroyos fluían mansamente por debajo de los puentes de madera, que decoraban los caminos de aquel hermoso templo budista.

Logan y Marie, aún tomados de manos observaban maravillados el paisaje ante ellos. Hasta que repentinamente, un Logan más joven apareció ante sus ojos practicando aido[1]y junto a él un viejo samurai felicitándole.

- Has mejorado mucho Logan- San…

- Gracias maestro – Dice este realizando una reverencia.

- Creo que ya es hora de terminar nuestra práctica por hoy.

- Como diga maestro.

Marie no podía evitar sonreír, ante el comportamiento sumiso que mostraba su esposo, frente al anciano. Logan la miraba, como si pudiese percibir sus pensamiento, pero cuando ya se disponía a reprenderla, ocurrió una enorme revelación.

- Por fin te haz decidido a entrar en el torneo por la mano de la hija del shogun…

- Si maestro, yo amo profundamente a Mariko, así que no permitiré que Harada la despose, ella se merece algo mejor…

- Los defectos de un hombre se adecuan siempre a su tipo de mente. Observa sus defectos y conocerás sus virtudes.

- No lo creo maestro…

- Solo haz la prueba, Logan – San. Haz la prueba…

Rogue miró interrogante al hombre parado junto a ella, pero este solo la observó consternado. ¿Estaba enamorado?, ¿Quién era esa Mariko?, ¿Se habría casado con ella?.

Eran tantas las preguntas y tan escasas las respuestas, que ambos optaron por la misma solución, esperar a ver que ocurría…

* * *

Bueno Hasta aquí nos trajo la marea…

Espero les guste la forma y el camino que he tomado para contarles esta historia…

Por favor déjenme, sus comentarios. Ya que es la única forma de saber si les gusta lo que llevo o no, o también que me digan que les gustaría.

Besitos y hasta el próximo capitulo.

[1] un arte marcial japonés moderno, en el que se utiliza una armadura (bōgu) y un sable de bambú (shinai) o un sable de madera (bokken).


	3. Tócame

Hola a todos, aquí estoy otra vez actualizando mi fic, tal parece que ya he encontrado un ritmo sano en el cual actualizar.

Por cierto, debo aclarar que cuando empecé esta historia, tan solo poseía una idea muy simple de la misma, pero como sé que están acostumbrados a que los sorprenda me senté a pensar el como lograr de ustedes esa impresión de desconcierto y creo que por fin di en el clavo.

**Declaración: **"Ideas geniales son aquellas de las que lo único que nos sorprende es que no se nos hayan ocurrido antes." **- ****_Noel Clarasó_**

**Dedicado: **A todas las personas que en algún momento se han enfrentado contra sus propios demonios y han salido victoriosas y a mi Bobby.

**Saliendo del abismo.**

**Cap. 2: Tócame.**

**Mente de Logan. Tiempo indiferente…**

Marie y Logan paseaban en silencio entre enormes extensiones de siembras de arroz, de cuando en cuando cada uno miraba de reojo al otro, siempre con la intención de pronunciar alguna frase, pero esta jamás escapaba de la garganta.

El álter ego de Wolverine, caminaba frente a ellos, como si supiese que era el guía de aquella paradójica excursión.

Por fin Rogue se decidió a vaciar un poco su cabeza y entablar una conversación madura con su compañero de vida.

- Logan – Pronuncio en tono bajo pero con convicción, él aludido giró un poco el rostro lo suficiente para que ella supiese que la escuchaba, pero sin perderse de vista a sí mismo – Creo qué está no ha sido tú mejor idea…

- Lo se… - Aseguro desalentado y bastante consternado – Pero creí que así era más fácil…

- ¿Más fácil? – Repitió la castaña deteniéndose - ¿Más fácil para quien? – Exigió saber.

- Para ti – Respondió en el mismo tono de molestia que ella había usado.

- ¿Cómo esto va a ser lo mejor para mí? – Le pregunto con el ceño fruncido y viéndolo directamente a los ojos. En ese momento Wolverine decidió olvidarse del guía y miró fijamente a su esposa y cerrando el espació entre ellos la tomo por los hombros fuertemente y dijo en un tono bajo, pero represivo.

- Para que termines con tus pensamientos extraños – Le declaró - ¿Crees que no lo percibo?... Cada una de tus emociones tiene un olor específico Marie y ya me harte de que dudes, ya me harte de que tengas miedo, yo te elegí como esposa, así que basta de ese temor infantil…

Rogue no sabía que alegar como respuesta, realmente estaba conciente de que sus miedos eran injustificados, bueno por lo menos lo eran con Logan. Pero aún se estaba acostumbrando a ser normal, es decir normal dentro de lo que cabe para una persona que aún puede absorber la vida y los conocimientos de otros, además de mantenerlos en su interior como propios. No, la palabra infantil no era la correcta, así como tampoco lo era el tono usado por su esposo y así se lo daría a entender.

Rápidamente se soltó del agarre de Logan, pero justo antes de poder comenzar el debate verbal un par de sombras oscuras aparecieron de la nada y atacaron a traición, al Wolverine más joven. Marie no pensó, realmente fue más un acto reflejo, una de esas acciones que son propiciadas por el sentimiento y no por la razón y he ahí el porque de que siempre terminen de mala manera.

Apenas la mujer miró el primer corte que le hiciesen en aquel recuerdo a su marido, corrió hasta el atacante, deseando con todas sus fuerzas el detenerle. Logan tan solo miró las acciones de la chica, sin tratar de impedir que las llevará a cabo, porque aquello era un evento pasado, algo que no se podía evitar. Y entonces pasó…

**

* * *

Greenwich Village, NY. 11:15 a.m.**

Sthephen Strange, mejor conocido como el Dr. Extraño estudiaba concienzudamente un raro amuleto que le entregase hace poco el joven Thor, era una diadema de color negrusco de cuyo interior parecía provenir un coro mortuorio de almas que se aquejaban por su destino.

Según lo dicho por el héroe rubio, la piedra se encontraba en manos de un culto que realizaba sacrificios en nombre de la entidad Muerte. El collar colgaba del cuello del líder de la secta y por lo vivenciado por el chico del mazo, este artefacto había servido para garantizarle la inmortalidad al villano a cambio de almas jóvenes e inocentes.

De improviso, el hechicero sintió una distorsión en el ambiente de su amplia biblioteca. Un portal comenzaba a tomar forma en el centro de la habitación, Strange se preparo para utilizar sus poderes de ser necesario, más si embargo no tuvo necesidad de hacerlo.

Ante su mirada, se manifestó un ser humanoide, que parecía vestir con el universo mismo, más sin embargo el mago no necesito identificación por parte del visitante.

- Kronos – Pronuncio sorprendido y a la vez confundido - ¿Qué hace el tiempo mismo en mis aposentos?

La entidad dirigió sus ojos vacíos hacia el hombre y con parcimonia explico:

- Strange, tú señor entre los hombres, he venido para advertirte que debes interceder por tu mundo, pronto tanto Eternidad, como Infinito, declararan ante el Tribunal Viviente. Debido a que otro universo se ha abierto sin su consentimiento…

- ¿Pero de qué me hablas?... Yo no he sentido distorsión alguna – Afirmo el hombre a la entidad omnipotente.

- Es lógico – Le aclaro – Porque este nuevo universo se ha abierto en la mente de uno de los tuyos…

**

* * *

Mente de Logan. Tiempo indiferente…**

Rogue aferro con toda su fuerza al Ninja frente a ella, inconciente de que la energía que drenaba era la del mismo Logan. Repentinamente un destello la cegó, obligándola a cerrar los ojos, el brazo del atacante de deshizo en su mano y el silencio fue lo único que predomino.

**

* * *

Escuela de Xavier. 11: 16 a.m.**

Emma intentaba abstraer de la cabeza de Logan a Marie, pero esta parecía aferrarse a algo con tanta convicción y obstinación, que le estaba provocando una profunda jaqueca a la síquica.

Por su parte el profesor, mantenía estable las ondas cerebrales de Wolverine, el mutante estaba sufriendo de raros ataques epilépticos, la situación resultaba más desconcertante por el simple hecho de que Logan ya empezaba a segregar grandes cantidades de baba por la boca.

- Charles, tenemos que detener esto – Gritó alarmada la bruja blanca, con los ojos fuertemente apretados y el ceño fruncido.

- Muy bien, retraigamos ambas mentes y estabilicemos la descargas neuronales – Ordeno el hombre mayor.

Inmediatamente los espasmos de Logan fueron menguando, mientras que Rogue seguía tan impávida, como lo había estado durante toda la sesión. El de las garras abrió los ojos, se le notaba alarmado.

- ¿Qué demonios pasó Chuck? – Le recrimino a su mentor.

- Realmente no tengo una respuesta en este preciso momento Logan – Le respondió sinceramente.

- Muchachos tenemos un problema – Exclamó alarmada Emma.

- ¿Qué clase de problema Frost? – Logan no sabía muy bien porque, pero el corazón se le acelero tras realizar la interrogante.

- Rogue… Rogue no volvió… - Xavier dejo que se percibiera la impresión que le causaba la noticia. Mientras que Wolverine tan solo se abalanzó contra la rubia y tomándola por el cuello, le pregunto en su tono más amenazante.

- ¿Cómo que no volvió? – La respiración brusca, se hacia más notoria en el hombre.

- Suéltala Logan – Le pidió el profesor.

- No hasta que esta bruja me explique, ¿Por qué mi esposa no reacciona?.

- Eso ya te lo dijo – Le insistió el calvo – Rogue, ya no esta aquí…

**

* * *

Greenwich Village, NY****. 11:23 a.m.**

- ¿Un universo en la mente de un hombre? – Volvió a repetir el Dr., pero a forma de pregunta.

- Debes comunicarte con él – Le informo Kronos – Debo irme, el tiempo nunca se detiene…

- Espera!!! – Grito Stephen, pero ya el portal había desaparecido.

Bastante preocupado el hombre observó todo a su alrededor, nada de lo que acababa de saber tenía lógica, pero para él todo era posible. Cerró los ojos, obligando a su mente a tranquilizarse y también para canalizar la energía mágica suficiente, buscando así que el mismo cosmos le revelase quien era el ser portador del nuevo universo. Pasados unos minutos supo que debía hacer, pero antes necesitaría algunas herramientas.

**

* * *

Mente de Logan. Tiempo indiferente…**

Marie abrió los ojos, se encontraba sentada en el suelo como si se hubiese caído de golpe, ante ella se apreciaba un collage bastante bizarro, de edificios, medios de transportes y personas provenientes de distintas épocas del mundo, era como si se hallase en el depositó de la historia humana, perdida entre la historia, una voz la sobresalto.

- Hey nena, ¿Estas bien? – Rogue giro su cabeza un poco a la derecha encontrándose con el rostro de Logan y lo abrazó, verlo la había tranquilizado muchísimo.

- Sí, estoy bien, ¿Pero qué ha pasado? – Otra voz masculina fue la que contestó su pregunta.

- Tal parece querida, que mi viejo amigo, no pudo controlar el experimento – La joven busco con la mirada a su interlocutor, encontrándolo de inmediato.

Erick Lensher la miraba directamente mientras le contestaba, para luego el también admirar el horizonte que se abría a su paso.

- ¿Magneto? – Rogue pronunció el nombre, intentando dar una explicación o siquiera convencerse de que esto era real.

- Reconozco varios Yakuzas [1] en la zona – Esta vez fue alguien con acento extraño el que hablo. Al voltear a su izquierda, Marie vio como el Gorgón se encontraba parado a su lado de forma protectora y con la katana al cinto.

- ¿Qué esta pasando? – Pregunto nuevamente, al mismo tiempo que retrocedía asustada y negando con la cabeza.

- Cálmate preciosa – Le pidió dulcemente Logan.

- No quiero calmarme – Grito a todo pulmón la mujer, mientras lagrimas aparecían en sus ojos.

- Es bueno que te calmes jovencita – Le aconsejo Magnus, con tono de padre autoritario – Porque este comportamiento, tampoco nos ayudará en nada…

- Creo que estamos en un mundo fragmentado, algo así como una realidad alterna – Explico Shishido.

- Cállate, la confundirás más – Le regaño Wolverine.

- Pero, ¿Por qué están ustedes aquí? – Dijo señalando a Magneto y al Gorgón.

- Esa pregunta es más sencilla – Acotó Lensher – Porque tú estas aquí… - Marie lo miró aún sin entender, pero fue Logan quien le explico.

- Nena – Ella lo miro confundida – Nosotros y me incluyo en esto, somos los que siempre estamos contigo, somos los de tu cabeza – Ante semejante noticia Rogue se volvió a dejar caer de rodillas al suelo, Logan intento abrazarla, pero Tommy lo detuvo.

- Dejala asimilar la noticia… - Fue lo único que aconsejo.

**

* * *

Escuela de Xavier. 11: 47 a.m.**

Wolverine se encontraba como loco, no sabía cuantas veces sacudió a Marie exigiéndole que despertase, tampoco sabía el tiempo exacto que llevaba allí meciéndose con ella en brazos, suplicándole que volviera a su lado, y mucho menos tenia idea de lo que le diría a Mathew.

Emma tan solo se limitaba a mirarlo, sentía una profunda opresión en el pecho ante el dolor del hombre, no era normal ver a Logan en ese estado, Scott se encontraba a su lado visualizando de igual forma la escena, cuando las puertas se abrieron y entraron el profesor y Bestia, cargando un equipo que servía para medir las funciones cerebrales. Tan solo se trataba de un monitor, al cual se encontraba adherido unos cables con chupones en los extremos.

Scott se acerco a Wolverine.

- Logan se que no es tu idea favorita, pero debes permitirle a Hanck y al profesor el colocarle el equipo a Rogue. – El hombre se dejo llevar por el líder de los x-men.

Inesperadamente un breve destello salido de la nada apareció en el centro de la oficina, para luego dejar en su lugar a un hombre maduro, de cuerpo definido, cabellera negra con canas a los lados y vestido como un mago de las Vegas. El intruso se apresuró a explicar.

- Me llamo Stephen Strange y soy, quizás el único que puede ayudarlos… - Scott ya tenía su mano posicionada en el cilindro que calibra la intensidad de su rayo, cuando sintió la mano de alguien en su hombro, al volverse vio como Emma negaba con la cabeza, haciéndolo desistir de su intención.

- Tan solo está estorbando – Le recrimino amargamente Wolverine.

- Tú eres James, ¿No? – Ante aquello, el mutante se paró en seco y dejo salir sus garras, colocándolas a centímetros del cuello del mago, no era normal que alguien supiese ese nombre.

- ¿Quién demonios eres? – Exigió. El mago lo miró apacible.

- Ya lo dije, soy el único que puede ayudarlos… La joven ahí sentada se encuentra atrapada en otro universo – Logan comenzó a bajar lentamente las manos –Un universo que se a creado hace minutos, James..

- Logan

- ¿Cómo? – Se interrumpió el hechicero en medio de su discurso.

- Me llamo Logan –Le corrigió Wolverine.

- Ya veo – Acepto estudiando al mutante con la mirada.

- Disculpe pero, ¿Quién dijo que era? Y ¿Cómo sabe todo esto? – Scott no estaba muy convencido con lo que estaba pasando.

- No hay tiempo para explicar, solo te diré que en el preciso momento en que la joven tuvo contacto físico con los que sea que estuviese en la mente de Ja… Logan – Se corrigió rápidamente – Ocurrió un fenómeno que los físico llaman quinta dimensión – Aquí Charles fue el que no evitó interrumpir.

- Claro la teoría Kaluza- Klein – Absolutamente todos observaron al síquico – Según esa teoría el universo no esta tan solo constituido por las tres dimensiones que conocemos que son: alto, ancho y profundo, sino que suma la cuarta dimensión: El tiempo y una quinta dimensión que sería la gravedad… - Aquello le estaba provocando una jaqueca a Logan.

- ¿Qué coño hablas? – Rugió.

- Hablo de que en el momento en que Rogue pudo tener contacto físico con tu recuerdo creo una trayectoria temporal que busco seguir la línea más recta posible entre las tres dimensiones básicas, generando así una curvatura en el espacio – tiempo, que termino creando una dimensión extra y con ello subsecuentemente, una nueva realidad.

- ¿Qué? – Exclamaron muchos en la habitación.

- Que ahora tienes un nuevo universo en tu cabeza y allí se encuentra la muchacha – Terminó de explicar el mago, señalando la cabeza de Logan.

* * *

[1] Nombre que se le dan a las organizaciones mafiosas en Japón.

Ok, vaya historia más enrevesada y eso que fui yo quien la escribió, déjenme decirles que la teoría de la quinta dimensión si existe y realmente hace lo que yo explique, aunque obviamente no se si eso se pueda en la cabeza de alguien.

Como siempre espero sus comentarios.

Esta vez me decidí a usar a otros personajes del universo Marvel, así es más divertido, creo yo.

Bueno, besos y hasta el próximo capitulo.


	4. Welcome to Wolverland

Hola a todos, ¿Cómo les va?.

Por cierto a mis lectores chilenos, espero que se encuentren bien y que no les haya pasado nada a sus familiares.

**Declaración: **El universo Marvel es tan complejo que escribir una historia pasa hacer una tarea más o menos engorrosa, sobre todo porque yo no soy la creadora de tal universo.

**Dedicado: **Este capitulo se lo quiero dedicar a mi amigo Makarva, puesto que gracias a él supe donde conseguir la información para escribir este fic.

**Saliendo del abismo.**

**Cap. 3: Welcome to Wolverland.**

**Escuela de Xavier. 12:10 p.m.**

Charles intentaba ingresar en la mente de Logan, con el propósito de verificar si se podía comunicar con Rogue, pero aquello le estaba resultando de lo más dificultoso, puesto que ahora la mente del mutante resultaba ser un enorme agujero de gusanos, capaz de crear y absorber realidades y si él no tenía cuidado probablemente seguiría el mismo destino que su protegida.

Stephen Strange, se encontraba dibujando con algo que parecía ser una tiza roja un pentaculo en el piso de la oficina, justo alrededor del sillón en el que se hallaba sentado Wolverine.

Scott no podía evitar el sospechar de aquel hombre, que había llegado en el momento más oportuno al lugar indicado. Nadie tenía tanta suerte, pero por la forma en la que su esposa lo detuviera cuando el desconocido hizo acto de presencia en el interior de la escuela, él sabía que aquellas dudas habían sido resueltas por una lectura mental de Emma, en aquel preciso momento. Y como él ya no era de aquellos que confiaban ciegamente en alguien decidió preguntarle a su mujer.

La rubia miraba fijamente el rostro de Rogue, se sentía tan responsable de aquella situación, aunque por lo dicho por el profesor y el tal Dr. Extraño, aquel suceso era el resultado de una serie de eventos probabilísticos con los que nadie contaba. Pronto sintió a su marido sentarse a su lado, para admirar él también el rostro de la joven.

- Emma, ¿Qué viste en la cabeza de nuestro invitado? – La pregunta fue apenas un susurro que le acariciaba el pabellón del oído, pero Frost tuvo que dejar salir un profundo suspiro de su interior. Summers se había transformado en un hombre desconfiado y algo paranoico con el paso de los años.

De repente cerró sus ojos y para evitar crear cualquier contrariedad con sus murmullos, prefirió hablar directamente en el plano de la psiquis.

_- Mi amor_ – Empezó a aclarar –_ Solo te puedo decir que sus palabras y su mente encierran una profunda verdad y un gran poder, es algo que no te puedo explicar…_

_- ¿Entonces me detuviste por temor a que me matara? _– Le interrumpió el líder con brusquedad.

_- No Scott, te detuve porque se que el Dr._ _Extraño. Sí tiene la capacidad de salvar a Rogue… No preguntes como lo se, pero lo se…_

**

* * *

Mente de Logan. Tiempo indiferente.**

- Marie, preciosa – Logan intentaba liberar a Rogue del shock en el que había caído, producto de la noticia de que quienes le acompañaban eran las personalidades de su consiente, es decir los inquilinos de su cabeza.

- Vamos pequeña reacciona, tenemos que buscar la salida de este bizarro laberinto – Pronuncio Lensher, tomándole una mano y palmeándosela de forma sutil.

Ante está acción la castaña pestañeo un par de veces mientras rememoraba las muchas veces que sus padres habían realizado aquel mismo gesto, aquello la llevo a mirar directamente los ojos del viejo némesis de lo x-men.

- ¿Estás bien? - Interrogo a penas percibir la mínima reacción Wolverine.

- Sinceramente no… No entiendo nada, pero creo que Magneto tiene razón – Al escuchar la frase que acababa de pronunciar, le pareció que aquello no podía ser ya más raro.

- Debemos movernos, hay demasiada gente peligrosa por la zona – Tomi, se encontraba nervioso agarrando firmemente el mango de su katana, pero sin desenfundarla en ningún momento.

- Si eso es así, a donde demonios debemos dirigirnos – Exclamo furioso el de las garras.

Rogue se erguía al lado de su esposo, mientras intentaba buscar un camino, algún sendero que les condujese a un sitio seguro, hasta que de repente se dio cuenta de una cosa.

- ¿Qué diablos les pasa? – Grito casi histérica – Ustedes son tres de los mutantes más poderosos del mundo y están aquí parados, observando todo como niños abandonados por sus psdres… - Los tres mutantes le miraron con sorpresa.

Pero antes de que cualquiera dijese algo, una imagen se empezó a formar frente a ello, parecida a una mascara etérea enorme, hasta que al fin distinguieron el rostro de Xavier.

- ¿Charles? – Pronunció el amo del magnetismo arqueando una ceja.

- ¿Erick? – El profesor se encontraba igual de sorprendido por la presencia de su viejo amigo, pero al admirar a los otros personajes presentes pudo atar cabos y sacar conjeturas – Vaya, por lo menos no estas sola Rogue…

La mujer lo miro con expectativa, si el profesor se podía comunicar con ella no debía estar tan lejos o tan perdida como creía hasta hace unos momentos.

- ¿Profesor, qué ha ocurrido?, ¿Qué es todo esto? – Charles le sonrío, como buscando confortarla, realmente el podía responder esas preguntas, pero cuando llegasen a la parte de cómo resolver la situación, pues en verdad aún no existía una solución clara para ello.

- Rogue – Comenzó su monologo – Realmente seré lo más claro posible, no se cuanto tiempo pueda mantener este vinculo - Por el tono de la voz del profesor se notaba que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo – Tal parece que ocurrió un evento poco común, mientras recorrían las memorias de Logan – Aquí no pudo evitar mirar al Wolverine presente en la conversación – Resulta que en el momento que pudiste tener contacto con el ninja de sus recuerdos, pues abriste una nueva realidad, un universo alternativo…

- Por eso lo extraño de este sitio – Acotó Shishido.

- Así es…

- ¿Pero en donde estamos específicamente? – Interrogo Lensher – Porque, eso explicaría la presencia de la niña, pero no de nosotros Charles.

- Tienes razón Magnus, pero es que esta nueva realidad se encuentra en la cabeza de Wolverine – Aquí todos miraron al Logan presente – El verdadero Wolverine – Señalo el profesor.

- Pero pueden sacarme, ¿No? – Exclamo la chica preocupada.

- Estamos en ello, Rogue – En ese momento el síquico sintió como esa nueva dimensión lo intentaba reclamar, como propio y no le quedo más alternativa que cerrar el enlace.

**

* * *

Escuela de Xavier. 12:48 p.m.**

Stephen había posicionado en el medio del despacho, un enorme libro que en vez de letras parecía tener jeroglíficos adornando sus páginas, mientras que en las puntas de la estrella que conformaba el pentagrama, se hallaban dispuestas y con la llama encendida cinco velas moradas.

Tanto Emma, como él sintieron la inestabilidad producida por las ondas cerebrales del Profesor, hace tan solo segundos. El mago se adelanto hasta el hombre en la silla de ruedas, más sin embargo no tuvo necesidad de llamar su atención, Xavier abrió los ojos y de inmediato les puso al tanto de lo poco que sabía.

- He logrado contactarme con Rogue - Aquella noticia tranquilizo un poco a Logan – Pero, también he visto la realidad en la que se encuentra, tal parece que el nuevo universo esta formado por los fragmentos de tú vida Logan – El viejo miro de forma neutral a su pupilo – Lo bueno es que ella no esta sola…

- ¿Cómo? – Pregunto Ororo, confundida.

- Tal parece que la descarga síquica no solo recreo una nueva realidad, sino que libero las personalidades más fuertes atrapadas en el interior de Rogue… - Aquí Wolverine le miro directamente, su expresión delataba que había entendido a lo que el director de aquella mansión hacia referencia – Así es Logan, Magneto, Gorgón y tú, le acompañan…

**

* * *

Mente de Logan. Tiempo indiferente.**

- No lo puedo creer – Fue todo lo que se le escucho decir al japonés en aquellos momentos – De entre todos nosotros, terminamos presos en la mente del menos brillante – Ante el comentario, Logan dejo salir sus garras mientras le retaba.

- Repite eso maldito desgraciado…

- Niños – Intervino Erick – Creo que este no es el momento más apropiado, para ver otra más de sus afrentas – Aquel comentario llamo la atención de Marie.

- ¿Ellos siempre pelean? – Pregunto la joven bastante sorprendida.

- Oh querida, la verdad estos dos pelean con todos los residentes de tu mente, todo el tiempo…

- Eso es porque se meten en lo que no les incumbe – Le interrumpió Logan retrayendo las garras.

- No es eso bestia, simplemente nos parece que la chica se merece algo mejor – Nuevamente Tomi buscaba pelea.

- ¿Algo mejor? – Repitió la única dama presente – Disculpa Shishido, pero creo que soy yo la que debe evaluar que es lo mejor para mi. Pero si tan preocupado estas, te informo que Logan ha sido lo único realmente bueno en mi vida. Sobre todo porque a ti y a Erick, los tengo en mi cabeza porque ambos me intentaron matar…

- Yo quería que el mundo fuese un lugar más pacifico, para mis hermanos mutantes – Fue la frase que pronunció Magneto en su defensa.

- Si, como no – Corearon los tres interlocutores al mismo tiempo.

- Por lo menos sirvo, para que estén de acuerdo en algo – Resalto el de apariencia mayor.

De improvisto uno de los muros cercanos a ellos, se vino abajo dejando paso libre al cuerpo de un individuo que vestía como un aviador de los Estado Unidos de América. Los tres mutantes se posicionaron justo enfrente de Marie, rodeándola de forma protectora. El soldado caído se quejo e intento incorporarse, pero el golpe había sido demasiado fuerte, movió la cabeza para quitarse el aturdimiento y así poder abrir los ojos. A penas diviso al cuarteto, se levantó con cara de pocos amigos y se encaminó hasta ellos.

A medida que el hombre avanzaba, todos lo estudiaban estratégicamente. Sabían que no era alguien normal, puesto que acababa derribar una pared con su cuerpo y ya parecía estar recuperado plenamente, su complexión era bastante atlética y su mirada delataba decisión y sangre fría, más sin embargo carecía de un aura amenazante, pero de todas formas no se confiarían. Por fin el desconocido les alcanzo y deteniéndose frente a Wolverine, dijo:

- Llegas tarde Logan… - Aquí el aludido respondió.

- ¿Te conozco?.

- No estoy para chistes y ¿Quiénes son estos civiles? – Le interrogo mirando de forma sospechosa al resto del clan.

- No tengo porque responderte…

- A Fury no le va a gustar esto – Le advirtió el castaño y de repente Logan lo supo, tan solo tuvo que cambiarle el vestuario al personaje frente a sí.

- ¿Steven? – Pregunto sin creérselo.

- Vaya, ya volvió tú memoria, pues ayúdame, Red Skull anda por las inmediaciones. Sigue con su propósito de cazar judíos para el Führer… - No había terminado de decir la oración cuando sintió una mano que lo retenía por la camisa a la altura del pecho, Magneto parecía poseído.

- ¿Aquí hay nazis? – Steven lo miró extrañado.

- Claro que hay, los nazis son comandados por la baronesa…

- ¿Baronesa? – Pronuncio confundido Tomi – ¿Y Hitler?... – Ahora era el aviador el que los miraba como si fuesen fenómenos.

- Hitler fue muerto por la Baronesa, eso todos lo saben… Ella le mato para hacerse con todo su poderío – Explico rápidamente.

- Logan – Llamo en tono bajo Rogue, el susodicho se volvió prestándole la atención debida - ¿Quién es él? – Pero fue el mismo hombre quien respondió la pregunta.

- Disculpe mi descortesía señorita mi nombre es Steven Grant Rogers y soy…

- El Capitán América – Pronunciaron a coro Tomi, Magneto y Marie. Sin poder salir de su asombro.

* * *

Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo, a partir del próximo habrá más interacción en esta nueva realidad que en la anterior.

Con respecto a la pregunta de que paso con mis fics inconclusos, no los he abandonado, pero como dije al principio de este, tampoco me siento en estos momentos inspirada para continuarlos, pero si los terminare, no se cuando, pero llegado el momento lo sabrán.

Espero disfrutarán este capitulo y por favor déjenme saber sus opiniones.

Besos.


	5. Reunión en el Dodo

Mis muy queridos lectores, heme aquí actualizando… Sinceramente Me tarde en subir el capitulo, porque tuve que elaborar un proyecto horrible, que me mando un profesor horrendo, pero bueno ya por fin lo entregue y hasta salí muy bien…

**Declaración: **La ciencia ficción ocurre cuando fenómenos que pueden ser explicados por alguna rama científica, se juntan para dar resultado a un evento que a nadie se le había ocurrido. Es por ello que la Marvel es lo máximo.

**Dedicado: **A todos mis lectores, gracias por su apoyo y su paciencia.

**Saliendo del abismo.**

**Cap. 4: Reunión en el Dodo.**

_- El Capitán América – Pronunciaron a coro Tomi, Magneto y Marie. Sin poder salir de su asombro._

Pero aún más impresionado se encontraba el propio Steven, ya que no era de dominio público su identidad secreta. Por lo menos eso creía, hasta que escucho a los acompañantes de su pareja de misión llamarlo por su AKA, (Nombre clave).

Por su parte, Marie, Eric y Tomi, no tenían ni idea de porque poseían ese conocimiento. Es más, aún les parecía ilusorio ese hecho, junto con una imagen de aquel mismo individuo en el interior de una cámara criogénica, la cual se encontraba en el medio de una enorme fortaleza aérea. Wolverine podía oler la tensión y la sorpresa en el aíre. Pero sinceramente lo que más le preocupaba en aquel preciso momento era cierto hedor a combustible que parecía ser transportado por las corrientes de aíre. Y entonces una explosión sonó en el medio de aquel lugar.

Nuevamente los tres inquilinos de la cabeza de Rogue la cubrieron de forma protectora, pero fue el Capitán América, el que estableció los pasos a seguir.

- Logan, debemos dirigirnos al cuartel es imperativo que nos reagrupemos. Sobre todo porque Carol, intervino uno de los comunicados enviados por la misma Baronesa. Ella te esta buscando, tú eres el objetivo.

Wolverine miró fijamente al soldado, sabía que el hombre frente a sí, no era de los que mentían, pero tampoco le encontraba lógica a lo que acababa de exponer. La voz de Magneto sumada a otra detonación lo coloco en estado de alerta, aunque el Wolverine no era de los que huía, sino de los que saltaba a la acción, la presencia de Rogue lo estaba limitando, por más mujer-x, que fuera, para él no era más que su esposa y que clase de marido sería si dejaba que la hiriesen.

- Bien, sácanos de este infierno – Le grito al aviador.

En tan solo unos segundos, ya estaban corriendo en medio de las ruinas de lo que fuera Varsovia. Eric intentaba por todos los medios concentrarse en la protección de la única mujer presente, pero cada detonación, cada sirena de alerta, cada grito de sometimiento, le transportaba a una época. A la época más sombría de su vida, aquella que lo marco de tal forma que lo volvió el hombre que era actualmente, el némesis de los hijos de Charles. Sintió como alguien le tomaba la mano, tirando un poco de su brazo, exigiéndole sutilmente de que se detuviera. Sus ojos escarbaron, hasta dar con el rostro de Marie.

- Es un campo minado, debemos andar con cuidado – El viejo, por un momento se perdió en aquellos ojos inocentes, el recuerdo de su hija mayor le golpeo tan abrumadoramente el alma, que estuvo a punto de caer de rodillas.

- Puedo olfatear las minas, tan solo caminen por donde yo voy – Logan, aceptaba que su mayor ventaja era ser un perro faldero, por lo menos fue lo que pensó Lensher, antes de sonreír de forma socarrona.

- ¿Crees qué me arriesgaría a poner mi vida en tus manos? – Ante la pregunta todos volvieron sus rostros hacia Magneto – Bueno, quizás en otra ocasión, donde la amenaza no sea de metal – Y dicho esto, extrajo de la tierra misma cientos de pequeños discos, los cuales arrojo a la primera línea de soldados alemanes que diviso.

- No… Detente – El grito salió cual suplica de la garganta de la castaña. Más sin embargo el mutante no se contuvo.

- Es mi vendetta, malditos… todos son unos malditos. Los seres humanos merecen perecer en el mismo infierno que ellos han creado. Y cual Dante, abrir las puertas de sus conciencias, para ser juzgados por sus propias culpas…

- Esos hombres tan solo defienden sus ideales – Le reclamo, el Capitán. Pero Eric tan solo le devolvió una mirada gélida, libre de remordimiento - ¿qué clase de monstruo es usted?

- No soy un monstruo y si en tal caso lo fuese, contestaría que soy el hijo de nadie que fue criado como hombre…

- El mundo debe ser librado de los parásitos que en el habitan – Pronuncio Shishido, como aporte a la conversación.

- ¿Quiénes son estos hombres, Logan? – Exigió saber Steven, señalando a sus acompañantes.

- Es una historia larga y extraña – Realmente era la respuesta más sincera que le podía dar.

- Lo que usted acaba de hacer – Volvía a reclamarle el héroe americano a Magneto – No tiene nombre, ni excusa.

- Yo no me estoy excusando – Replico estoico – A demás no pido que lo entiendas hijo, nadie lo podría entender.

- Yo si puedo – Argumento Rogue – Más sin embargo no lo comparto. Eric, esos hombres tan solo siguen ordenes, ellos no son el enemigo.

- Ellos nos matarían – Por primera vez, Lensher no pudo mantener su mascara de serenidad. El odio, el terror y hasta la impotencia, yacían impresos en sus ojos. La vida de aquel ser cruzo la mente de la mutante en cuestión de segundos, trayendo consigo una lagrima, junto a una sonrisa amarga. La castaña avanzo hasta el amo del magnetismo y sin mediar palabras le abrazó.

- No es tu culpa Eric… Tan solo eras un niño, tan solo fuiste un sobreviviente en un mundo de cadáveres – Ella se alejo para tener una buena perspectiva del rostro del hombre – Más si embargo, tu teoría es errada, porque si el odio es lo que mueve al mundo, yo no te estaría consolando en estos momentos.

Tan simple verdad, develo un mundo de posibilidades ante los ojos de Magneto, mientras Logan observaba silente la escena, sintiendose infinitamente orgulloso de su Marie. El hombre mayor no pudo más que sonreír, mientras alegaba.

- Parece que mi viejo amigo, resulto ser un maestro insuperable – Rogue afirmo ante lo dicho.

- Muy bonito todo, pero allá viene un nuevo escuadrón con más tanquetas – Informo el Gorgón.

- Si, prosigamos. Steven donde esta el cuartel – El castaño evaluaba el erratico comportamiento de aquel grupo, pero algo le decía que la mujer poseía un cierto control sobre esos hombres. Es más, ahora que lo pensaba siempre parecían protegerla por sobre todas las cosas, incluso su propia vida – Steven – El sonido de su nombre lo obligo a mirar a su compañero de misión.

- Si, Logan

- Que nos lleves a donde esta Carol – Exclamo algo cabreado.

- Ok, síganme – Ordeno, mientras se internaba por un estrecho callejón, intentando eludir a las fuerzas enemigas.

**

* * *

Escuela Xavier 2:30 pm.**

Logan caminaba bastante apesadumbrado por los pasillos del colegio, le habían dicho que se tomara un descanso, mientras que todos investigaban como deshacer la paradoja creada por el mismo y Marie. Realmente se estaba empezando a cansar de que su vida fuese tan complicada, pero ahora que se lo pensaba mejor, su relación con la mutante jamás había sido calmada después de todo.

A penas la conoció término siendo golpeado por Victor Creed en medio de un desierto nevado en Canadá. Luego la apuñaleo en mitad de la noche, bueno no había sido su intención y aún hoy se lamentaba por haberlo hecho, pero fue algo que paso y la había afectado tanto que la obligo a huir y allí entro en acción Magneto y su grupo de sicópatas. Después tenemos a Stryker y su ejercito lo cuales se infiltraron en la mansión y casi la toman prisionera, los eventos en casa de los Drake. Hasta la forman en la que terminaron siendo pareja y eso que lo peor aún estaba por venir, la guerra contra Apocalipsis. Si, si algo tenía su matrimonio es que no era para nada monótono y poco excitante. Una voz infantil reclamo su atención, la única voz que no deseaba escuchar en esos momentos, pero nuevamente su suerte hacia gala de presencia.

Se giró un poco encontrándose con aquellos hermosos ojos color avellana, los ojos de Marie, el corazón se le comprimió en el pecho, pero él tenia que ser fuerte por su hijo.

Mathews le sonreía a su papá tan dulce e inocentemente, su prioridad en aquello momentos era que lo corretearan por aquel piso, mientras el dejaba escapar su risa al viento y que cuando por fin le alcanzaran, las cosquillas le cortaran el aire en los pulmones, hasta que su padre lo abrazará y le diera un beso en la frente, terminando así aquella sesión de juegos. Pero esta vez, papá despedía un olor diferente y sus ojos no brillaban como de costumbre. Poco a poco la sonrisa se fue borrando de aquella carita inocente, mientras el niño cerraba el espacio entre su padre y él, para realizar la única acción que podía.

Logan sintió, como su hijo se apoderaba de su pierna derecha abrazándola con fuerza mientras por medio de su vocecita, lanzaba el único ungüento que le podría dar esperanzas al Wolverine.

- Te quieo, papi…

**

* * *

Mente de Logan. Tiempo indiferente.**

Por fin había llegado a una zona de la ciudad que parecía poseer edificios en pie, Rogers los estaba conduciendo hacia un bar de mala muerte llamado el Dodo, lo que ocasiono que una sonrisa se posicionase en la cara de Rogue.

- Vaya dulzura, será que alguna vez me llevaras a sitios más decentes… - Ante el comentario Wolverine la miro enarcando un ceja y sonriendo de forma seductora.

- No veo que te quejes cuando gano un buen dinero en las jaulas de pelea para costear tus necesidades.

- Realmente no es por el dinero muchachote, es por el hecho de verte sin camisa pateando a pobres diablos de forma salvaje – Dijo sincera y endulzando aún más su voz.

- Por si no lo han notado estamos en medio de un campo de batalla, así que dejen el revolcón para después – Les aconsejo el asiático.

- ¿El revolcón? – Interrogo Eric a su compañero.

- Es una expresión americana – Alego en su defensa Gorgón.

Steven golpeo varias veces la puerta, haciendo una secuencia de sonidos, que todos terminaron por concluir que era un tipo de clave Morse. Bueno todo a excepción de Tomi, que en tan solo unos segundos dijo.

- Ese no es el tema de la pelicula las minas del rey Salomón – Rogers se paro en seco. Al mismo tiempo que interrogaba con la mirada al japonés.

- Esta clave, fue pensada concienzudamente para que nadie la descubriese – Expuso sorprendido y algo molesto.

- Lo siento – Fue lo único que pudo alegar el de la katana.

El capitán retomo su labor de reproducir un soundtrack en la puerta y pasado unos minutos, una rubia despampánate, ataviada en una braga de cuero negra, estilo gatubela abrió la puerta, y estudio a cada uno de los visitantes y sin previo aviso se abalanzo sobre Logan y lo beso apasionadamente.

- Te extrañe amorcito – Agrego a penas separase.

Tomi tan solo negaba con la cabeza, Wolverine estaba seguro que de no traer puesto los lentes oscuros apreciaría una mirada asesina. Eric tan solo se limitaba a apretar los hombros de Marie de forma reconfortante. Pero al encontrarse con los ojos de su esposa un escalofrió recorrió su espina dorsal, porque esta se hallaba de lo más tranquila.

- Oh, usted debe ser Carol – Musito Rogue de forma serena. La rubia le dirigió una mirada de pies a cabeza.

- Así es, mi nombre es Carol Danver y ¿Quiénes son ellos? – La pregunta se la había realizado a Logan y Steven.

- Un placer – Habló Rogue. Extendiéndole la mano – Me puedes llamar Rogue y ellos son … - El cerebro de la mutante trabaja a mil por hora, este mundo era un enorme collage de la vida de su marido, no podía golpearlo por lo que hubiese hecho o dejado de hacer en el pasado, aunque le dolía en el alma, pero si podía fastidiarlo un poco en vista de ello se decidió – Mi padre Eric y mi hermano adoptivo Tomi – Los labios de Wolverine dibujaron un insonoro no, mientras su esposa le mandaba de respuesta un, oh si cariño.

Cuando el de las garras levanto la vista del rostro de su esposa, aprecio la sonrisa maléfica en los otros dos acompañantes. Ya todos habían captado la intención de Marie, la chica les había dado carta blanca, contra el Wolverine.

* * *

Linda venganza la de Rogue, bueno yo estando en sus zapatos hubiese hecho lo mismo.

Espero les gustara y que me dejen su comentario. Sobre todo porque en este fic estoy dejando que aparezcan los héroes más antiguos de la Marvel.

Besitos y hasta la próxima.


	6. Un cuento largo y con cola

Hola a todos. Solo quiero decir que en todo este tiempo, mi vida dio un giro radical he pasado por muchas cosas y bueno mis prioridades variaron bastante… Pero pese a ello les aseguro que no he olvidado mis historias.

Como he empezado un pequeño blog una admiradora… No creo realmente que yo tenga una admiradora ^^… Bueno Sakayumenyr se contacto conmigo… Así que para ella y por ella, retomo mis historias empezando por ésta.

**Declaración: **X-men no me pertenece, pero les juro que me encantaría.

**Saliendo del abismo.**

**Cap. 5: Un cuento largo y con cola.**

**Mente de Logan. Tiempo indiferente.**

Rogers había dispuesto una sala de guerra en aquel lugar. Las mesas, que alguna ves sirvieron para garantizar la distracción y comodidad de la clientela estaban unidas creando el marco de un gran cuadrado. En la barra se vislumbraban cartuchos, cilindros de seguridad para documentos importantes y un telégrafo.

Carol estaba sirviéndoles unos vasos de brandy. Mientras Rogers desplegaba un enorme mapamundi, con banderitas rojas de señalización.

- Muy bien – habló de repente – Sabemos que las tropas de la Baronesa se están dirigiendo hacia el Este… - Tras asegurar aquello, quedó en silencio, sumido en sus propias cavilaciones.

- Pero si mal no recuerdo, el objetivo de esa mujer es dar con Logan – Resaltó Lensher.

- Es cierto – Le secundó Shishido - ¿Cuál es el interés de la comunista en ese animal?.

La forma despectiva en la que Gorgon se dirigió a Wolverine, no pasó para nada inadvertida por la rubia, que ya estaba dispuesta a defenderlo, pero el sonido de algo siendo arrastrado a un costado de ellos, les hizo volcar su atención hacia esa zona, develando a una hermosa pelirroja vestida de forma similar a Carol, quien había entrado al lugar por una pared falsa que servía de pasadizo secreto. Al ver a los desconocidos ella se frenó.

- Pierde cuidado Natasha, ellos son un grupo táctico que está siendo comandado por Logan - Informó Danver.

La afirmación de Carol, provocó en Wolverine un sentimiento de orgullo, aquella fue la mentira que fraguó Rogue. Él imaginaba que se le había ocurrido por los retazos de historia que había visto en su mente, producto de haberlo absorbido a él y a Magneto, la voz de la recién llegada le hizo volver en sí.

- Entiendo… - Fue su única respuesta, tras cerrar el pasadizo.

- ¿Has conseguido alguna información de interés? – Preguntó Steven, saliendo por fin de su estudio del mapa. La pelirroja sonrió.

- Cuenta con eso Apyr (Amigo en ruso) – La mujer se bajo un poco el cierre de su braga en la parte del frente, solo lo justo para sustraer un pequeño recipiente color negro y de forma cilíndrica. Obviamente se trataba de un contenedor de película de cámara fotográfica – Todo lo que necesitamos está aquí…

Marie observaba silente cada cosa que ocurría frente a sus ojos. En parte si estaba un poco molesta por el beso que la rubia le había dado a su esposo, aunque ella había previsto que eso podía ocurrir de un momento a otro, la realidad era mucho peor. El sentimiento de que alguien la escudriñaba de manera intensa le hizo levantar el rostro, solo para encontrarse con los ojos oscurecidos de Logan, al otro lado del cuarto. Y como si volviese a sus primeros años en la mansión, sintió el cumulo de sangre abrirse paso por su rostro, estaba sonrojada.

* * *

**Sancta Sanctorum. 3:10 pm.**

Wong caminaba de allá para acá bastante alterado, desde que el maestro lo había contactado por medio de una proyección astral, el asiático se había hundido en medio de cientos de libros en la biblioteca. Stephen solo le había indicado que buscara entre los tomos un símbolo similar al de un pentaculo con un reloj de arena en medio.

A pesar de que Wong, no entendía mucho de las artes de su señor, el honraba el mundo espiritual y confiaba ciegamente en el doctor, por lo que no abandonaría la búsqueda, así tuviese que releer ciento de veces aquellos antiguos volúmenes. Inesperadamente, sonó en la sala un pequeño dispositivo de comunicación. El fiel ayudante sabía de lo que se trataba, Stephen había estado trabajando para el gobierno de Wakanda últimamente, el objetivo era depurar todo el plano espiritual de la zona, para la prueba del joven príncipe T'Challa. Desgraciadamente, el mago no le había dejado información alguna sobre el progreso de esa pesquisa, por lo que Wong, se limitó a ignorar el aparato.

* * *

**Reino de Wakanda. 10:00 pm.**

El joven príncipe de Wakanda miraba extrañado al hechicero de su tribu, N'Baza llevaba horas posponiendo la reunión en el plano espiritual con el Dios Pantera. Pero cuando el viejo le pidió que se comunicará con el maestro de las artes arcanas, eso si lo dejo fuera de contexto. Bien era sabido que el viejo shaman no gustaba de los extraños rituales del hombre blanco, el hecho de pedir su ayuda simplemente reavivó en T'Challa aquel sentimiento de que algo iba realmente mal.

El joven guerrero miraba la luna alumbrar sutilmente la montaña de vibranium, cuando el sonido de comunicador avenger resonó en su muñeca. Apenas le habían entregado esa cosa hace una semana, Fury no le explicó mucho al respecto, solo que cuando necesitaran de su ayuda le llamarían. Al hombre le pareció bastante molesto el hecho, que eligiesen precisamente este momento para hacerlo. A regañadientes presionó el botón de activación, de inmediato se reprodujo frente a sus ojos un pequeño holograma donde se veía a Ironman.

- Espero sea importante, estoy preparándome para un momento de comunión con mis antepasados – Le informo al hombre de hojalata.

- Sí, para mi también es un placer verte Black Panter – Al joven rey no le agradó el tono de sarcasmo, pero Tony simplemente le ignoró – Y bueno, si consideramos que te estoy llamando porque según Pym y Richards, el universo parece estar colapsando en un estado de autodestrucción y probablemente se deba a que una entidad gigantesca se dirige a la tierra, pues… Creo que si entra en la definición de importante – Alego con una mano en la barbilla – Claro que siempre me puedo equivocar…

- ¿El universo está colapsando? – Como Stark llevaba puesta su mascara T'Challa no notó la expresión de hastio en su cara, pero antes de que le respondiera el africano cortó la comunicación y se dirigió donde N'Baza, quizás él había resuelto el problema.

* * *

**Escuela de Xavier. 3:20 pm.**

Logan arremetió contra la puerta del despacho del profesor, Scott simplemente se interpuso en su camino, para evitar que cometiese alguna imprudencia. Claro que él entendía por el infierno que estaba atravesando su compañero, pero ante todo él era el líder de los x-men y por lo tanto debía exigirle que se comportara.

- Esa no es forma de entrar en la oficina del profesor Logan – Le regañó – Se que estas frustrado, pero… - Un rugido le calló.

- ¿Frustrado?... ¿Frustrado? – Repitió el hombre – Creo que frustrado no es la palabra que yo usaría flaco… - Se notaba como todos los músculos del cuerpo de wolverine se tensaban – Acabo de inventarle un cuento a mi hijo, para justificar porque no verá a su madre a la hora de juego y tú vienes y me dices que estoy frustrado – El sonido de las cuchillas inundó el aire.

- Basta – Emma yacía de pie justo detrás de Logan, pero aquello no había sido solo una orden, por más que este intentaba moverse no podía, la bruja le había suprimido su motricidad.

- Déjalo Emma – Ahora era el profesor quien deseaba tomar el control del asunto – Logan se que esto es demasiado extraño y doloroso para ti, pero te informo que nosotros también queremos recobrar a Rouge…

La aseveración del viejo hombre pareció calmarlo. Logan soltó un suspiro de resignación, él sabía que todos estaban haciendo lo que podía, pero sino, destruía algo o apuñaleaba a alguien se iba a volver loco. Como si Cyclop le hubiese leído la mente el castaño exclamo.

- Creo que necesitas liberar la tensión, ¿Qué tal si tenemos una sesión en el cuarto del peligro? – Lo ojos negruzcos de Wolverine le advirtieron que se acababa de convertir en la presa, pero aquello en vez de amedrentarlo, le alegro.

Ambos síquicos vieron partir a los dos hombres, Emma seguía sin entender como funcionaba la testosterona y estaba a punto de comentarlo en voz alta cuando Strange irrumpió en la habitación.

- Creo que por fin di con algo que realmente nos puede servir para alcanzar a la chica y traerla de vuelta – Charles le miró expectante.

- ¿Está seguro? – Pregunto Frost, dudando un poco.

- Tan seguro como se puede estar en este caso en particular – Aseguró – No se, si ustedes estén al tanto de que la ciencia y la magia son iguales – El mago guardo silencio esperando cualquier reacción al no obtener ninguna prosiguió – Partiendo de esta premisa, puedo decir que no hemos obtenido ningún avance porque esto fue un fenómeno producido por ambas vertientes…

- Entonces no la podemos ayudar – Volvió a interrumpir la rubia, pero esta vez bastante aterrada.

- Yo no he dicho eso – Corrigió Stephen – Lo que estoy diciendo es que la respuesta no está ni en la magia, ni en la ciencia…

- ¿Entonces cómo podemos recuperar a Rouge? – La pregunta broto de los labios de profesor más como una suplica o un halito de esperanza, que cualquier otra cosa.

- Pues creo que la respuesta es sencilla, solo podemos llegar a ella a través de la espiritualidad – La carcajada de Emma no se hizo esperar.

- JAJAJAJAJA, eso si es lo más tonto que he escuchado – Pero fue Storm, quien recién entraba al despacho quien le recriminó.

- Para mi pueblo, la comunión con los espíritus es algo de tradición…

- Sí pero te recuerdo querida, que para tu pueblo tú eres una Diosa, algo que ni yo me trago – Aseguro la bruja blanca, el sonido lejano de un trueno le informo a Emma que había logrado enfadar a la morena – Bueno, pero a todas estas como piensan usar "la espiritualidad" para alcanzar a Rouge.

- Pues eso será fácil, más me temo que debemos sacarla de aquí – Dijo el maestro de las artes misticas.

- ¿Y a donde la piensas llevar? – Indago el calvo.

- A Wakanda, al templo del Dios Pantera… Solo los antiguos tótems, son los que pueden regresar a su cuenco a las almas perdidas – Aunque Strange lo dijo con tanta seguridad, que pareció arrogante, la verdad es que no estaba seguro de aquello, aunque Wong le leyó tres veces el escrito, para él faltaba lo más importante, como cerrar o destruir el nuevo universo.

* * *

Y hasta aquí el capitulo, en está historia aparecerán muchos personajes como pueden darse cuenta, pero es que para mi el universo marvel es uno, por lo tanto los héroes siempre deben interactuar entre sí. Creo que esta vez si puedo actualizar semanalmente, así que hasta la próxima semana.

Besitos…


	7. Rumbo a la habitación del Dios Pantera

Hola de nuevo gente, aquí estoy con el capitulo de está semana… Espero lo disfruten tanto como yo al escribirlo ^^

**Declaración: **Creo que unos de mis proyectos futuros será contar mi versión particular de la Era de Apocalipsis. Pero mientras tanto, les informo que sigo sin ser dueña del universo Marvel

**Saliendo del abismo.**

**Cap. 6: Rumbo a la habitación del Dios Pantera.**

**En algún lugar del espacio aéreo del océano pacifico. 7:00 pm.**

Apenas le comunicaron la idea a Logan, este insistió en partir de inmediato. La verdad es que no entendía muy bien todo eso del mundo espiritual y los animales siendo representantes de un poder mayor. A él lo único que le interesaba era el hecho, que eso lo acercaba más a su mujer. Con ese pensamientos sus ojos se enfocaron en el rostro pálido de Rogue, su expresión pacifica producto de la inconsciencia reavivó en el hombre dos de los peores recuerdos que tenía y en ambos, ella de alguna forma había muerto.

Inesperadamente Wolverine lanzó un alarido que desconcertó a todos en el interior del ave negra. De inmediato Ororo se acercó a su compañero, solo para ser detenida por su instinto. Logan miraba un punto impreciso y sus pupilas estaban dilatadas al máximo.

* * *

**Desembarco de Normandía 6 de Junio de 1944. Día D…**

El mundo se encontraba en medio del caos ocasionado por las fuerzas nazis. Los dirigentes del mundo, necesitaban generar una estrategia, que les permitiese ganar territorio, haciendo retroceder a los alemanes y dándole un claro mensaje al tercer reich. Bajo ésta premisa, los cabecillas de las tropas aliadas gestaron el plan de tomar la costa de Normandía. El asedió sería dirigido por el primer ejercitó de los Estados Unidos, bajo el mando del general Omar Nelson Bradley y el segundo ejercito Británico, comandado por el general Miles C. Dempsey, en conjunto con Eisenhower.

Para realizar semejante hazaña, en el desembarco tuvieron que participar, 6 Acorazados, 93 Destructores, 22 Cruceros, 1600 Lanchas de desembarco y otras embarcaciones, 6 divisiones de infantería, 11 Divisiones Acorazadas, 22 Divisiones Motorizadas, 5112 Bombarderos, 5747 Cazas y 4907 Planeadores y aviones de transporte, en esta gran fuerza aliada, participaron: americanos, británicos, franceses, polacos y canadienses. Estos últimos representados por los miembros del primer batallón de paracaidistas de Canadá, los jóvenes soldados que constituían ésta fuerza se alimentaban los unos a otros el coraje, con el sentimiento de patriotismo y la clara premisa de que lo que hacían era lo correcto.

El cabo primero de la división de paracaidistas miraba a sus compañeros de armas, llenó de expectación y el nervio que precede a la batalla. Logan, sabía que muchos de esos chicos no regresarían a casa, pero ver la determinación en sus ojos los hacía dignos de respeto. Un enorme bombillo rojo se encendió repentinamente, informándoles que se encontraban en el área de desembarco. Sin pensárselo mucho uno a uno de los soldados se lanzaban al vacio a través de la portezuela del avión, estaba oscuro, eso era parte de la estrategia. Pero pronto, Wolverine descubrió que pese a la gran planeación, sus ejecutores no analizaron a conciencia el terreno del lugar, dado que su paracaídas, terminó enredado en las ramas de un árbol. Con bastante hastió, Logan forcejeó un poco con su pechera, para así desembarazarse del equipo, pero una luz cercana llamó su atención.

La luz era una pequeña lumbre que iluminaba el rostro de otro de sus compañeros de brigada, un joven apellidado Doolin, quien parecía haber olvidado que se encontraba en territorio enemigo y en medio de la noche, ya que con su acción lo único que iba a lograr era mostrarle su ubicación a los alemanes. De inmediato el cabo procedió a dar la orden.

- Apaga el mechero, maldita sea – Pero ya era demasiado tarde, una patrulla de nazis se dirigían hacia ellos. Molesto, Logan sustrajo un cuchillo que tenía al cinto y corto las cuerdas del paracaídas. Tras tocar el suelo corrió hacía el primero de los hombre del ejercito alemán. El sonido de los gritos de dolor, de la piel desgarrándose y el olor de la sangre mezclada con el sudor, era tan intensó, que para Wolverine aquello parecía muy real, tanto como sus pesadillas.

* * *

**Mente de Logan. Tiempo indiferente.**

Carol se había retirado a un cuarto oscuro, con la finalidad de sustraer los negativos de las fotos tomadas por Natashas, para transformarlos en transparencia fotográficas, que iban a ser dispuestas dentro de un marco de plástico y así crear diapositivas para proyección. Mientras ella se avocaba a su tarea, el resto del grupo volvía a retomar el punto tocado por Shishido.

- Por fin me van a explicar, ¿Qué demonios quiere esa baronesa con Wolverine? – Se quejó el asiático.

- ¿Es que aún no se los ha dicho? – Exclamó sorprendida y divertida a las vez, la pelirroja – Logan tuvo un amorío, con la hija del señor del clan Yashida, Lord Shingen y por culpa de esto, su padre la obligó a desposarse con Noburo Hideki, uno de sus asociados en los planes criminales – La rusa hizo un breve silencio, como para aumentar la expectación de su publico – Pero, nuestro querido romeo aquí presente, no iba a permitir tal ultraje, así que fue en su búsqueda, terminando en un duelo de espadas de madera con el mismísimo Lord…

- ¿Espadas de madera? – Repitió Erik extrañado. De inmediato Tomi le explicó.

- El duelo con espadas de madera es bastante tradicional en Japón a la hora de vengar el honor mancillado de alguien. Aunque las espadas de madera puedan parecer poco peligrosas, en manos expertas son tan mortales como una cuchilla – Aclaró – Esto se debe a que el guerrero adiestrado utilizará la punta de la misma, para golpear zonas claves y mortales del cuerpo de su oponente…

- Exacto – Reconoció Romanov – Pero, eso era algo que desconocía nuestra Julieta. Es por eso, que cuando Logan sacó sus garras para defenderse, ella se alteró tanto que cayó desmallada y no presenció el resto del combate – Explicó – Cuando Shingen se dio cuenta del poder de Logan, procedió a quitarle la capa de madera a su propia espada, el filo metálico relumbró en la estancia, cuando la batalla a muerte dio comienzo. Logan peleo fieramente y aunque su contrincante era un hábil maestro del bushido, no pudo mantener el ritmo de nuestro compañero – Por la mente de Lensherr, pasaba la idea de que aquella mujer podía ser verdaderamente peligrosa. Con sus años vivido, Magneto sabía, que una lengua afilada y capaz de captar la atención como lo hacía la de la rusa, solo podía representar problemas, pero como supuestamente estaban del mismo lado, prefirió no ventilar sus sospechas y simplemente seguir escuchando el relato – Cuando Mariko despertó, lo que vio fue el cuerpo de su padre, siendo atravesado por las seis garras de Wolverine.

- Esa parece ser la historia de mi vida – Dijo con sorna el mutante, ganándose la mirada de reproche de Marie.

- Entonces… - Pronunció Gorgón – Ella lo busca para limpiar el honor de su clan – La rusa asintió.

- Así es – Reconoció – Al morir Shingen, Mariko pasó a ser la cabeza del clan Yashida y con esto la dirigente principal del crimen en Asia. Sin embargo el poder la envaneció y quiso aumentar su poder, por ello decidió aliarse con The Hand – El nombre del conclave de asesinos no pasó inadvertido ni por Shishido, ni por Logan – Y el primer acto de está alianza, fue matar a Hitler y así instaurar el cuarto reich…

- Si este es el cuarto reich… - Interrumpió Magneto – ¿Siguen cazando judíos? – Preguntó dudoso.

- No – Negó tanto con la voz, como con la cabeza la mujer. Aunque quien terminó aclarando la duda fue Steven.

- La realidad es mucho más alucinante – El tonó frío del rubio le sorprendió – Ahora eliminan súper humanos…

- ¿Súper humanos? – Por fin Rogue rompía su mutismo – Cazan mutantes…

- Bueno, creo que desde el punto de vista de la Baronesa esa es la intención – Reconoció el capitán – Pero, no se limitan a ellos…

- Ja – El sonido de risa ahogada lo hizo el hombre mayor – Irónico, aunque cambian el blanco, sigo estando en medio… - Tanto el nipón como Wolverine, dejaron escapar una mueca divertida, a su manera Magneto había hecho un chiste cruel.

- ¿Un mutante judío? – Exclamó la rusa enarcando una ceja, pero antes de recibir respuesta Denver reapareció en la escena.

- Listó, ya podemos ver la información…

* * *

**Mansión Avenger. Manhattan. 4:30 pm.**

Thor miraba preocupado las imágenes satelitales captadas por el pentágono y S.H.I.E.L.D, que eran retrasmitidas a la computadora del complejo. Al frente de él, discando un conjunto de secuencias y cálculos matemáticos Henry Pyn, mejor conocido como Ant- man, realizaba una proyección hipotética del tiempo de llegada de un ser gigantesco, cuyo rostro parecía estar enmarcado dentro de una especie de cubo, que a ambos lados mostraba dos caras más. La puerta del centro de mando se abrió y Ironman entró.

- T' Challa ni siquiera les mandó saludos – Dijo sincero.

- Pero, ¿Vendrá? – Tal parecía que en Asgard no existía eso que los midgareanos conocemos como sarcasmo.

- Acaso no me oíste – Le recriminó Stark – El hombre simplemente pasó de nosotros…

La voz de Pym resonó en el cuarto.

- Janet, como va la medición de los sensores de energía – La joven mujer de cabello oscuro sentada al otro lado de la habitación ahogo un grito.

- Esto es horrorosamente peligroso – Comentó – Henry, estos números son… - Duro unos segundos intentando dar con la palabra exacta – Irreales. – Ant –Man, se levantó de su silla y se dirigió hacia ella, intentando aclarar la vaga información que Wasp le brindaba. Pero, apenas verificó la data, su rostro mostró el mismo nivel de espanto que el de su ayudante.

- Debemos contactarnos con Richards – Ordenó de improvisó – Esto es verdaderamente malo…

- ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? – Gritó molesto el Dios, producto de la impotencia de no entender.

- Según estos números – Empezó Henry – Podríamos estar a punto de enfrentarnos contra un ser fuera de la escala…

- ¿Un ser fuera de la escala? – Repitió Thor, sin encontrarle coherencia a lo dicho, más no tuvo que pedir una explicación puesto que Tony respondió a su duda.

- Eso es el calificativo para entidad cósmica… - Stark miró directamente al líder del grupo, Thor simplemente dijo lo único que sabía a ciencia cierta.

- Sin importar que… Si ese ser viene en son de guerra, deberemos darle batalla.

* * *

**Espacio aéreo de África. 8:10 pm.**

Emma le había explicado al resto del grupo que Logan seguía recibiendo destellos de su pasado, así que esos momentos de inactividad, solo representaban rememoraciones, meros ecos de lo que alguna vez fue.

- Pero, él está bien, ¿Verdad? – Quiso reafirmar la Diosa del tiempo.

- Si, Storm… Solo está recordando…

- Eso parece doloroso – Bobby reconoció.

- Así es petit – Agregó Gambit – A veces el recordar, solo produce dolor…

- Eso suena muy triste Remy – Reconoció Jubilo a su lado tomándole de la mano, su novio sonrió para calmarla.

- No te preocupes, mon chéri – Dijo al mismo tiempo que le tomaba el mentón con su mano izquierda obligándole a mirarle – Ahora, Gambito es feliz – La muchacha sonrió al escuchar eso, mientras que ice-man rodaba los ojos.

- Señores, ya estamos a punto de llegar – Les informó Cyclop, una voz gruesa se escucho por la radio.

- Están entrando en el espacio aéreo de Wakanda, por favor identifíquese… - Stephen, quién se encontraba en el asintió de copiloto habló.

- Soy el Doctor Stephen Strange, tengo autorización del príncipe T'Challa para aterrizar…

El joven monitor aéreo arrugo el ceño producto de la duda y pronto se dirigió a su compañero.

- Debemos verificar esto… - Pero antes de que el otro hombre le hablase, la puerta de la torre de control se abrió y el mismísimo príncipe hizo acto de presencia.

- Avaló lo que sea que le hallan dicho, esas personas son mis invitados… - Informó el regente.

* * *

Y hasta aquí el capitulo… Vaya cuantas cosas están ocurriendo. Como podrán apreciar esta vez fue un tanto educativa, pero es que Logan ha vivido tantas cosas que debo serlo.

Como siempre espero sus opiniones y les mando besitos.

Cuídense y hasta la semana que viene ^^


End file.
